Song
by H.J. Glory
Summary: All eyes were on them. She had demanded that this be the first dance of the evening. Why? Because without him she has nothing. Without him she is nothing.
1. My Little Girl

Title: Song

Summary: All eyes were on them. She had demanded that this be the first dance of the evening. Why? Because without him she has nothing. Without him she is nothing.

Rating: G?

**Music: Tim McGraw – My Little Girl**

* * *

All eyes were on them. She had demanded that this be the first dance of the evening. Why? Because without him, she had nothing. Without him she is nothing. Now they stood in the middle of the dance floor. She was wearing the kind of wedding dress a girl dreams about from the time she's old enough to know she wants grow up to be a Princess. She knows she'll always be his princess - the ruler of his heart and his every inspiring, driving action. 

"May I have this dance," He smiles that winning smile, the one she inherited genetically, at her and bows because he knows it will make her giggle, which she does. "Who's your daddy?" He asks as he draws her to him, gingerly taking her left hand in his right and sliding his right arm around her. She looks up at him. He's smiling proudly but those eyes, the ones that adore her so, are glassed over. She doesn't have the heart to remind him that she _hates_ it when he says that, because her own eyes, which adore him so, are glistening as she looks back at him. She'd never admit to him that she secretly loves to hear the stupid joke.

The music starts and he starts to lead her, taking his time and moving those fluid movements around her fluffy dress. His eyes tear up a little more as he looks at her. No matter what her condition – even if she's just rolled out of bed and is disheveled - he knows she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his entire life and there is no comparison. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He takes the opportunity to remind her in a hushed tone before the lyrics start. Guests of this occasion are lining the dance floor, snapping pictures with the professional photographer and the cameraman. Their eyes, however, never deviate from each other's. She only has the will power to nod, smiling further as her eyes fill up further.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Is her serious response. It's his turn to smile broader. They're both fighting off inevitable tears. Nearby guests are tearing up as well. They can hear sniffles every now and then. She knows that somewhere in the dark room, Alicia's dabbing her eyes with a tissue, like she was earlier when she was helping with the wedding dress.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

He smiles at her further, unsure if that was possible as his cheeks hurt from the smiling. The tears are close. He thought she hated when he sung this song to her when she visited and called from school. Now she's picked it as their song to dance to at her wedding. She always surprised him. He remembered when he'd first held her. He'd known in that instant that he was a goner.

_She'd been crying for nearly an hour in her mother's arms, inconsolable. Finally, Lianne had relinquished her hold on that little pink bundle. He'd been terrified of dropping her, but had waited so long to finally be able to do so that his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. He'd simply cradled her in against himself, smiling with wide eyes down at her. She'd stopped crying the instant he'd done so and stared up at him, big round curious eyes looking up at him as that tiny mouth hung open and her arms fidgeted out of her control. He'd simply cooed out his very first sentence to her. "It's okay, Veronica, Daddy's right here…I love you…" _

She studies his face now. She knows he's lost in a memory. She wonders which one it is as she tightens her grip on his hand just a little and slides her arm further around his shoulder. She listens to the words to the song. Her father's sung it many times. Some of the times he'd thought she was sleeping. She was really listening, hoping he would sing the whole song just for her. She loved him. No one would ever surpass him in her eyes. But he knew better. When she had a child of her own, she would understand why he knew that soon enough he wouldn't be the one held in the highest esteem. That was okay, because he understood after having her. They smiled. No more words. They both knew what the other was thinking – It's dangerous how much I love you.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be  
My little girl_

He's never once faltered in supporting her. From catching her as she fell learning to walk to covering her knee in band-aids when she fell off her two-wheeler the first time and scraped her knee, to literally walking through fire to save her life. He had always been right there without hesitation to save her from anything and everything. Without him, she was nothing. In turn she had given up so much more than he'd ever wanted her too. He wanted her to have everything. She had everything for a long time. She gave it up to stick by him.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say 'Daddy love you more' _

Her mouth moves to form the words 'Daddy love you more' but no words come out. The tears that she's let her guard down and has allowed down her cheeks have choked them back. The unspoken words and tears break him. A tear or two escape him. Neither of them cares as he sways with her. They're both reminded of elementary father-daughter dances, and flashes of memories from childhood through to adulthood. They're aware that there's no rock stronger than their relationship.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl_

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul  
And the heart of a man's man_

Her husband is standing off to the side. He's watching with emotional eyes. He's not watching the dance with her father. He's watching her. She's everything to him. He doesn't have the luxury of that relationship with either of his parents. She's his world. She's his reason for being. His eyes adore her as equally as her father's. She's saved his life in so many ways and he's repaid the favor tenfold. He always will. He just watches her, captivated by everything about her.

_I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

The song is coming to a close. Neither of them wants this moment to ever end. This is an ending for them, as well as a beginning. They know after this moment they can never go back to the way things were. They can only go forward from here on in. Somehow, in the last two minutes and forty-five seconds they've come to realize this and have made their respective peace with it.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this old world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl…_

The music fades and applause erupts. She leans up on her toes in her heels to wraps her arms around his neck. She lavishes a tearful kiss to his cheek as he pulls her close to himself and kisses her cheek back. He hears her sniffle and knows she's afraid that this is the end of them.

"It's okay, Veronica, Daddy's right here…I love you," He repeats as if she'll remember that moment when she was just barely an hour into this world.

"Daddy, love you more," Is all that she can think to reply as she sniffles again and rocks in his embrace slightly. Nothing else needs to be said. She pulls away and they both dab at their eyes with their fingers, grinning madly. This is a happy day, they know. These tears are full of joy, not despair.

He walks her over to her husband. Her husband has no mother to dance with. Her father leaves them after shaking her husband's hand and exchanging a meaningful look with the kid he knew as a boy that'd since grown into a man. Her husband nods, understanding as he slides an arm around her waist.

**

* * *

AN:** So yes. This popped into my head as an idea after my itunes random started playing Tim McGraw's 'My Little Girl', hence the use of the song. It took a short time to write, which usually doesn't happen to me, so there you go. I have a couple other chapters/songs I might put up, but I haven't decided. Depends I guess on how fast my muse lets me finish them. Hope you liked my drabble, much love to everyone reading.


	2. The Broken Road

**Music: Rascal Flatts – Bless The Broken Road**

* * *

The DJ announces their first dance as Mr. & Mrs. Mars. He has no ties to his last name and she's refused to give up her own. He is glad to be rid of his name and to belong to the name he's adored for so long. He leads her back to the middle of the floor. His smile mirrors hers as he tilts his head down to look at her. She sees love. His arm slides around her and he takes her hand, curling it in and pressing it against his heart after placing a kiss on the back of it. Her free arm slides around his shoulders. She can't believe they made it to this point. Their relationship had never been easy. He'd once called it 'epic'. _They don't write songs about the easy ones_, he'd once told her. She realizes, as she's done before, how true this is. He looks at her with a knowing expression. She knows this means he's unsure of how they've gotten here too. 

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

Without warning, he closes the short distance between them to kiss her. Applause and hoots and hollers fill their ears briefly, but the couple is too blinded by their happiness to pay much attention. He smiles at her, pressing his forehead to hers. He doesn't want to be far away from her in any sense. She smiles further when she feels his nose nuzzle with hers quickly.

"I love you," He breathes. She wonders for just a short second how many times this can be said to her in one day. She leans up and kisses his lips in a short meaningful kiss. She gives him that witty smile and her expression screams to him 'I know,' as if she knew the secret before he told her. It melts him.

"I love you," She doesn't say 'too' at the end of it. She never does. She'd always claimed it made her feel like it was a stipulation, like the other person was only saying it because it had been said to them first.

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Other who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you_

He's thinking of the first time he'd seen her. She was fresh from a soccer game, dirty and sweaty. He'd thought she was an angel then. Somehow fate hadn't been on their side then. She'd wound up with his best friend. He'd wound up with hers. There was a grander plan at work, he knew now. He'd always love Lilly, they both knew that and she would always love Duncan. They both knew that these loves were different kinds of loves. Their love, however, is everything they've worked doggedly to make it. It's perfect with every smile, every argument, every tear shed and every burst of laughter. His arm tightens around her, pulling her closer. He lavishes a kiss to the tip of her nose and she just smiles warmly up at him. He sees love too.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true_

He's thinking about all of the stupid things he's done to lose her. He thanks the heavens for her willingness to come back to him, always knowing there was something more to this than they both could explain. She's thinking about all of the ways he's fought to win her back. There had always been something tugging at the back of her mind, telling her not to give up on him. She knows there's so much more to all of this then they could ever begin to understand.

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Other who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you  
_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you…_

He leans in and kisses her, freeing his hand from hers to touch the side of her face. She kisses him back, with equal fervor as his thumb caresses her cheek. She's become accustomed to that feeling. Her hands capture his face to hold him there. She doesn't want to end this kiss and their guests are cheering them on. The kiss breaks as they both smile against it and laugh. It's time for the party to start.

"I love you," They both repeat in unison to each other, which only serves to make both of their hearts pound harder. This moment was unusually empty of bickering remarks. They'd emitted a couple of those while grinning at each other during the ceremony, muttering the joking jabs under their breath so only the other could hear it. Now it was just surreal, or at least for those few minutes during that song it was.

They turn to greet their guests as the DJ starts playing fast music. Guests head to the dance floor as the couple decide that greetings can be said while dancing. This is their fun time. He takes her hand and spins her, both laughing as they join their friends and family in the celebration.

**

* * *

AN: **Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Hopefully this chapter's much clearer on who Veronica married, I know some of your were confused. Sorry about that. I have a couple ideas for future chapters past their wedding, but these chapters come to me while listening to music soooo, it depends on when my muse decides to hit me if I'll write and post them or not. Thanks again for the reviews. Review or don't review this whether you love or hate it, it's up to you. Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
